


Better, Much Better

by Itio



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Needles, Strex Family mention, pressure to be perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itio/pseuds/Itio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego cannot take the ridicule of his family towards his "Childish Attitude" and decides to take measures into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better, Much Better

Diego paced around his study, door locked. He didn't want to be found out. He took out a syringe from his pocket and stared at it as he walked in circles. Should he really do this? Would this help him? The failed experiment? He paused, standing in the middle of the study.  
He brought the syringe to his neck and hesitated, hands shaking just slightly. He never thought of taking medication. He was better, more perfect, than those that do. Though, he had been too aggressive for too long. He had been too childish for too long.  
He took a deep breath and pressed the needle into the artery on the side of his neck slowly. It was more frightening than painful. What would he be like afterward?  
Better, he decided, he would be better.  
After a short pause, he pushed the plunger down, injecting the liquid chemicals into his system.  
It only took seconds before he felt like laughing, crying, screaming, and wanting to be completely and utterly alone all at once. The rush was too much and he closed his eyes tightly, ripping out the needle from his neck.  
After the initial rush settled, he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. He had done it.  
Now he felt the sudden urge to be productive. He quickly discarded the used syringe and looked over the paperwork to do. He might as well get started on that pile.

The rush and want to be productive vanished within hours.  
It wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to be good, compliant, mature. He couldn't act like a child any longer.  
He pulled out the vial of medication and a syringe from his drawer. He took more than last time, about one and a half times his last dose. He had little hesitation before he injected it into his blood stream once more.  
The rush came harder than before and he gasped as he clamped his eyes shut once more.  
He returned to his paperwork as soon as the rush subsided.

Though, again, the feeling vanished and he felt aggressive again, annoyed at the medication for not being effective. Could he not cure his troubles this way?  
He decided to try again. He, once again, grabbed the vial and a sterile syringe. This time, though, as impatient as he was, took three times the recommended dose. He knew the side effects. He knew the risks, but he couldn't just ignore his previous behavior. He had to attract his Family's attention in a good way.  
He pressed the plunger down and the liquid filled his system. Though, rather than feeling the rush, all he felt was numbness. He felt... Calm. Yes, Calm, relaxed, apathetic towards his surroundings, though completely aware of them.  
Yes. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. He could work like this... In peace and quiet.  
Paperwork finished, Diego felt still that dullness to his attitude, even hours later. He stood from his study, stretched, and walked out to check on the status of the corporation.  
He encountered several problems, several small things and all, he ignored. He hardly noticed those fearful expressions on the workers as he passed their stations.  
Then, he went home, the dullness having not shaken one bit. He walked in and lounged on the couch, taking in the very long day.  
Was he finally perfect?  
No, but he was much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Diego Belongs to the fabulous videntefernandez found [Here!](http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here.](http://forsakenjettison.tumblr.com)


End file.
